


Don't Think Twice

by Dreamcreator



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: F/M, Ghostly Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: Sleep mo stoirin. We will be together one day with you back in me arms. Until you are ready we will always have dreams.I love you so dearly Casper. Never forget that.Happy New Year.
Kudos: 5





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO and Happy New Year Fan Fanatics!
> 
> Good Grief has 2020 been a year for everyone. I know it has for me. We all have suffered greatly because of COVID, and times have been rough for everyone. All I can say is, that I really appreciate fanfiction now more than ever because it has been the most stable thing in this trying period for me. I hope it has been for you all as well.
> 
> So please enjoy this story that I FINISHED just today in SEVERAL hours! I haven't done that in years! Not since the days of my youth! I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews. They are greatly appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Casper. If I did there would be more movies and more back story on the friendly ghost and his family.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Snow had settled on the grounds a few nights ago, a decent amount and the right temperature was perfect for children to play in the snow. Even all the way up to the early evening hours of the day. There was still a brightness on that cloudy day of the old year and in the gardens of Whipstaff Manor you could hear the shouts and laughter of a family at play._

_Or at war._

_Particularly a snowball fight._

“ _Nice throw Mama! You got Uncle Phillip and Uncle Blaine pretty good! They won’t stand a chance against us!” Giggled a young Casper, who was bundled up from the cold and standing right next to his mother._

_The woman smiled down at her son, “You are certainly right mo stoirin. They should accept their defeat while they still have their pride intact.” They both eyed the two grown men, who were huffing and puffing from exhaustion. Then arguing between themselves._

“ _I don’t remember snowball fights being this tiring!”_

“ _That's because ya keep eating and getting wider with every bite! We could be winning if ya weren’t slowing us down!”_

_The larger man glared at his younger brother. “Me?! If ya weren’t so lanky and awkward we wouldn't be losing to a six year old and an Irishwoman!”_

“ _Why I ought-ta clobber ya-!”_

_Elizabeth laughed, calling out to her young brother-in-laws. “Why not a truce then before you both start spilling blood in me garden? Its starting to get dark and we need to have dinner on the table shortly.”_

“ _Oh Mama! I wanted to play some more! A few more minutes please?” whined the young boy. She gave him a stern look._

“ _Casper… Its getting colder and we don’t need you catching cold now. Its New Year’s Eve.” Her accent becoming rougher with her warning to her little boy._

“ _But Mama!”_

“ _Listen to yer Ma bulb-head. She’s knows what shes talking about.” Blaine stated as he and his brother walked over to them. They certainly had no complaints about stopping and getting inside to a warm house and sitting next to a blazing fire in the hearth. With a few glasses of sherry to boot as well._

_Phillip bellowed, “Besides I’m wasting away from all this running around!”_

“ _Ya call that running Phillip?”_

“ _Watch it Blaine! I’m still yer older brother and I can still clobber ya to the ground!”_

_Elizabeth chucked, “Enough mo chraoladh. No clobbering or you’ll both be suffering from sore bottoms once I’m done with you.” She then bent down to her pouting son’s level, giving him a kiss on his rosy cheek. “We’ll go inside and grab your Papa to have some hot cocoa together. How does that sound mo stoirin?”_

_That brightened up the little boy. “Okay Mama you got a deal!” He stuck out his hand, making his mother laugh as she gently took it while she stood up. Soon all of them were walking the path to the front of the house; a happy mother and son and two bickering uncles._

“ _Don’t know why ya married our fuddy duddy of a brother Lizzie.” grumbled Blaine, sticking his freezing hands into his coat pockets. “Yer too good for him. J.T. always stuck in that dusty ole lab of his!”_

_Phillip snorted, “Ya think some fresh air would kill a guy!”_

_Their beloved sister-in-law shook her head, her long wild blond curls flying in the frigid winds, but her blue eyes were filled with warmth. “You know mo gra. Once he gets an idea in his head he has to take action and start building them. So much goes on in that brilliant head of his.”_

_They turned around the bend, coming closer to the front doors of the old Manor. Almost reaching the steps, they saw a tall lone figure. Leaning against the wooden exterior, puffing away on his cigar, while his dark piercing eyes watched them as they approached._

“ _Well look who it is! Isn’t it our lovely older brother ruining the winter air with his sourness! Or should I call ya The Phantom of Whipstaff with ya lurking in the shadows like that?”_

“ _Yeah, ya old buzzard. Ya look almost like those horrid statures in old creepy church yards! Could’ve mistaken ya for one!” Guffawed Phillip, as he and Blaine cackled in glee._

_The older man huffed, glaring at his younger brothers. “If ya both don’t stop I’ll make ya into ghosts if ya keep it up with yer big mouths.”_

“ _Ah Stretchy Boy, can’t ya take a joke?”_

“ _The likes of him? Never!”_

_And the brothers once again laughed at him. The taller man glared at them both, taking a strong puff of his cigar, and blowing the smoke right into their faces. He smirked in triumph as he watched them both hacking their lungs away from the horrendous stench. Soon the littlest of the McFaddens hopped up the stairs, and over to him. Casper clenched his tiny fists on the figure’s jacket, pouting up at him with his bright blue eyes; so much like his mother’s. “Why didn't you come play with us? You could have helped Uncle Phillip and Uncle Blaine out in our snowball fight!”_

_Unlike what he had done with his brothers, he blew away his smoke from the young boy, while his free hand carded through Casper’s feathery blond hair. His eyes glancing down at him. “Against ya and yer Mother? Fat chance short-sheet. We still lose to ya both in a heart beat. I rather keep my dignity in tact thank ya very much.”_

“ _What’s this? A McFadden talking about keeping his dignity? By the powers that be I must be dreaming!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she came up to them. Casper giggled into the coat, while the man glowered at her._

“ _Watch it McConnell.”_

“ _Try me McFadden.”_

“ _Ya think leaving Ireland and being in this country for a good fifteen years and yer accent would have improved. Yer English gets worse every year.” He snarled at her with his shark like grin._

“ _Now you would think being born in America and your English would be more understandable. Your nasal Boston accents gets worse by the minute.” The Irishwoman tweaked his nose gently, while his eyes twitched in annoyance. Casper just giggled and smiled along with his mother. The older man eyed him then back at the cocky grinning woman._

“ _Yer sure that boy is a McFadden? He acts more like yer side of the family Lizzie.”_

_Elizabeth crossed her arms and just smiled up at him. “He grew in me belly for nine months, being close to my heart and soul. What do you think?”_

_He just raised his eyebrow down at her while he took another drag from his cigar and blew it away from her and her boy._

“ _Oh Good Lord they’re going at it again.” Blaine grumbled. Phillip rolled his eyes at their antics. It was the norm between the two._

“ _We’ll be here all night if they keep it up at this rate.”_

_Casper gasped, “No! I want to stay up passed Midnight and enjoy the New Year!”_

“ _By the powers that be you will not! That is way passed your bedtime Casper Jonathon McFadden!”_

“ _But Mama, why can’t I? Why do the grown up get to stay up late and I can’t?” The little boy whined, while he crossed his arms and stomped his feet. He gave a yelp when he felt a firm swat on his behind and looked up at the Eldest of the McFadden men._

“ _Keep giving yer Ma lip and ya won’t be enjoying anything at this rate. Or sitting down for that matter once I’m through with ya.”_

_Casper sniffled, “I’m sorry Mama. Its not fair though.” Elizabeth lifted him up into her arms and gave him a kiss on his forehead._

“ _I know mo stoirin. When you are older you will be able to stay up later. But for right now, you’ll have to go bed early. Think of it like this: You wouldn’t be able to enjoy the first day of the New Year if you’re still sleeping it away? Mmm?”_

_He mumbled, “I guess you’re right.”_

_His mother chuckled and gave his forehead another kiss making him smile slightly. “You definitely have the McFadden attitude, that is for sure.”_

_Phillip and Blaine just sniggered into their hands, while the eldest brother just snorted and finished up his smoke. Dropping it on the ground and smashing it down with his pricey Italian shoes. “Come on, lets get on in before we freeze our asses off.”_

“ _Language!” Hollered Elizabeth and Casper._

“ _Yeah Yeah! Just get inside!” He opened the door letting all the members of the McFadden clan go in first before closing the door right behind him._

_True to her word, Casper began to doze off after having dinner. Saying good night to everyone, Elizabeth carried him up to his room; tucking him into his bed while finishing up a chapter of Treasure Island getting to the part with young Jim Hawkins hiding in the apple barrel and listening on the pirates mutiny plans for the ship to steal all the gold. His eyes were closed and his breathing began to get heavy as he felt his mother’s lips once more on his cheeks giving him a sweet kiss good night. She smoothed his hair away from his face and whispered into his ear._

_**Sleep mo stoirin. We will be together one day with you back in me arms. Until you are ready we will always have dreams. I love you so dearly Casper. Never forget that. Happy New Year.** _

_He fell asleep, his thoughts full of pirates and buried treasure, and not comprehending his mother’s strange words or the flapping of wings._

* * *

The TV was blaring with sounds of fireworks going off and cheers in the background when Stretch opened up his violet eyes.

Blinking, he gazed over at his surroundings. He was draped over the armchair of the living room, a few bottles of different beers scattering on the floor and the coffee table around him. He heard the snores of Fatso and Stinkie as they were passed out on the couch. He turned his head, blinking at the time on the old grandfather clock.

It was _way_ passed Midnight.

Hello to the New Year.

The Leader of the Ghostly Trio just grumbled as he floated out of his chair, turning the TV off. He contemplated grabbing his younger brothers heads and banging them against each other to wake them up, until his ghostly orbs darted over to the corner of the room. Staring at the youngest and final ghost of Whipstaff Manor.

Casper was snoozing off in another stuffy armchair, a smile on his face while in his arms he cradled an old volume of Treasure Island. And on the side table was an antique and aged lamp covered in cobwebs and layers upon layers of dust. Next to it was also an old artifact of the past. An old picture frame that held a yellow aged photograph of the McFadden family. A smiling woman sitting in an armchair while holding her young and smiling son in her lap. They both were surrounded by the McFadden men, faces stern but holding mischief in their dark eyes.

It took all of his strength not to turn it over, or slammed it down on the hard surface. He hated thinking about their past. He hated looking at his fleshie self from so long ago. It was just a reminder of what he had. A reminder of what he become.

A reminder of what he had lost.

The eldest ghost just shook his head, and grabbed the nearest throw rug, covering the ghost boy up. Even though he didn't need it all, not feeling the cold because no flesh. “Ya never could make it to midnight short-sheet. Probably for the best. Going make sure ya got a whole list of chores to do in the morning.” He grunted, though there was no heat to his words. He nor his brothers were going to be up that early while partying the majority of the night.

They Ghostly Trio were going to suffer for it with tremendous hangovers. And to make sure Casper was miserable as well because why not? He had to suffer too, just like them.

And Stretch knew all about suffering.

With one last look at the boy, he caressed his face and made sure the blanket was tucked all around him securely. He then floated towards the liquor cabinet grabbing another bottle of booze. He popped the cork and took a big swig of it. Lost in the affects of the alcohol, he could have sworn he felt the gentle touch of a kiss on his lips and soft hands cradling his face. Hearing the whispers of an angelic voice he had not heard in so long and wanted to hear again one more time.

_**Oh McFadden, why do you punish yourself so? You did so when we all were alive and so in the afterlife you continue on this downward path. Year after year suffering in your doubt. Suffering in your anger. Suffering in your mourning. Don’t you know that you have already been forgiven?** _

_**Your brothers have forgiven you.** _

_**Casper has forgiven you.** _

_**I’ve forgiven you.** _

_**When will you forgive yourself?** _

_**Until you are in me arms once more, Happy New Year J.T., mo gra.** _

**Author's Note:**

> 0_0
> 
> I am just going to leave it here for you all. Not even going to explain while all you wonderful readers are still in awe and shock of what I wrote. Though please leave a review or a like or a kudos for this starving fanfiction writer. If you feel like I made any mistakes, such as grammar or making them out of character; please let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> P.S. I really could not think of a title for this story, so I used the song Don’t Think Twice from Kingdom Hearts III. I had it on repeat for the majority of this project. I might think of a better title later on. Who knows. If you all have any suggestions let me know.
> 
> IRISH MEANINGS:  
> Mo Stoirin (My little Darling) Or (My little Treasure)  
> Mo Chraoladh (My Darlings)  
> Mo Gra (My Love)
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
